A 10 centímetros de tí
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: Songfic de la canción del mismo nombre de La Oreja de Van Gogh. En solo una noche, Tonks hace cambiar de idea a Remus. Para Cervatilla por buena pekesister y porque le gusta LODVG!


**A 10 centímetros de ti**

(Remus Lupin & Nymphadora Tonks)

Suspiró. Levantó la mirada y se vio reflejado en el espejo semi roto de una cuarto de baño destartalado. Se miró a sí mismo, examinó sus ojos intentando descifrar qué le decían, pero solo irradiaban dudas y mas dudas. Volvió a suspirar, por quinta vez en 5 minutos. Sabía que ella esta fuera, esperando pacientemente.

.- Nym, no puede ser…- susurró.

Suspiró de nuevo. Ni él mismo se lo creía. No sonaba creíble. ¿Por qué? Pues porque era mentira. No, no… tenía que creérselo y sonar convincente. Al fin y al cabo, de pequeño quería ser actor, esto debería ser como recordar los viejos tiempos. Como cuando ensayó su papel de cazador delante del espejo el día antes de representar "Caperucita Roja" en su antiguo colegio muggle.

Cogió aire de nuevo.

.- No, sabes que no puede ser, no funcionaría. Es lo mejor para los dos… sí, ¡eso es! Bien, Johnny, allá vamos.

De nuevo volvió a coger aire profundamente, abrió la puerta del baño y salió al bar, donde se escuchaba una lenta melodía.

_·"Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo,_

_le digo que a la larga lo bueno es lo correcto._

_Respiro lentamente, me vuelvo hacia_

_La barra del bar, dónde tú estás."_

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Tonks, que le sonreía divertida.

.- ¡Vaya! ¡Pensé que te había tragado el WC! ¿Tenemos problemas digestivos o qué?- preguntó riéndose.

.- Eh… no, no… no hay ningún problema… digestivo- contestó Remus nerviosamente.

Se miraron a los ojos. Los de Remus seguían dudosos, lo cual no contribuiría a la pequeña mentira que le estaba a punto de contar. Sin embargo, los de Tonks continuaban centelleando de alegría, pues en el fondo sabía que llevaba las de ganar.

.- Entonces es de otro tipo, ¿no?- cuestionó Tonks de nuevo.

.- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! El problema… sí, bueno… es complicado…

.- Ah, bueno, entonces ahora toca la parte de las excusas. ¡Casi lo había olvidado! Bueno, pues cuando quieras… puedes empezar, soy todo oídos- dicho esto, apretó los ojos y sus orejas se convirtieron de repente en dos orejones.

Remus se rió de la ocurrencia.

.- Me acabas de dar otra razón… no me gustan los Príncipes Carlos de Inglaterra.

.- Pues mira, un punto más a tu favor… ¿que es lo que falla esta vez?

"_Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma,_

_que sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada._

_Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome_

_Si todo va bien o algo va mal."_

Remus cogió aire profundamente… de nuevo. Repasó lo que había estudiado en el baño hacía 5 minutos escasos y se dispuso a empezar su discurso.

.- A ver… tú y yo no podemos… somos demasiado diferentes… fíjate: tienes 25 años y yo 38, es demasiado.

.- Ajá…- respondió Tonks mirándole a los ojos-. Exactamente… 13 años. Que cosas, ¿no?

.- No bromees… soy muy viejo para ti.

.- ¡No bromeo! Y, además, Hugh Grant tiene 44 años y se ha ganado el puesto de "amor platónico" para mi persona. Y es más viejo que tú, si las cuentas no me fallan.

.- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Esto es real y lo del Hugh Grant ese no es más que un engaño de tu subconsciente-dijo Remus molesto.

.- Mmm… ¿celoso? ¿De un actor muggle? ¡Já! ¡Esto sí que es nuevo!

.- Nymphadora, ¡no digas bobadas!

.- Primero, solo digo lo que escucho: bobadas. Y segundo, haz el favor de llamarme Tonks, ¡sabes que odio mi nombre!

.- Humm… como sea. Además, mírame. ¿Con que pintas ando? No tengo casi galeones para mí, ¡imagínate si tuviera pareja!

.- Remus, te recuerdo que tengo trabajo y que me pagan por hacerlo- comentó alzando las cejas.

.- Ya lo sé, pero no tiene nada que ver. Digo yo que tendría que regalar algo de vez en cuando, ¿no?- contestó Remus con cara de estar diciendo algo obvio.

.- Bueeenooo… si nos ponemos así… siempre te puedes poner un lacito alrededor de tu cuerpo desnudo y… ¡jijiji! Nada, olvida eso, se me fue la olla.

.- No, ya, no hace falta que lo jures…-contestó con cara asustada-. Pero me consta que eso lo hizo Sirius en algún momento de su vida… Se nota que sois familia, ¿eh?

Hicieron una pausa mientras sonreían para beber cada uno de su bebida. Tonks se bajó de su banqueta y se puso delante de Remus, que permanecía sentado con las piernas separadas. Tonks se situó en el espacio entre las piernas de Lupin, estando así mucho más cerca de él, a unos 30 centímetros.

.- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Remus tragando saliva.

.- Nada, es que te veo mejor desde aquí… Sigamos, porque aún no acabaste tu discursito, ¿no?

.- Tonks, te lo estás tomando a broma, y no es así. Esta vez va en serio- susurró con aire severo.

.- Ajá… pero es que además eres un hombre lobo, ¿verdad?- dijo en un susurro.

.- Exacto, y sabes que es muy peligroso. Si te muerdo…

.- ¿Me vas a morder? Por Dios, hombre… con besitos me llega, no hace falta ser tan pasional…- y añadió con voz pícara- o sí…

Remus soltó un suspirito y se acercó casi instintivamente un poco más a Tonks.

"_Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada, _

_rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata._

_Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón_

_de palabras que vuelven solas a casa."_

.- ¿Qué?- susurró Tonks pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello- ¿Vamos cambiando de idea?

Remus bajo la cabeza.

.- Esto no es bueno. Nos estamos haciendo daño con este vaivén. Debemos, tenemos que dejar de hacer esto.

.- Si no fuera por tus pequeños prejuicios ahora mismo ya estaríamos en un callejón apareciéndonos en casa…

Remus negó. Pensó en las consecuencias de pensar en sí mismo. Eran tan alentadoras… sobretodo teniendo a Tonks a escasos 10 centímetros, notando el aliento de menta prácticamente en sus labios. Entonces, Remus dejó de pensar en los demás, en su pequeño problema, en la posibilidad de ser feliz… para centrarse en la mujer que estaba delante de sus narices y él mismo, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, notando ese sabor a menta dentro de él. Carpe Diem. Vivir el momento.

"_A 10 centímetros de ti, a 10 años luz del mañana,_

_¿qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así?_

_A 10 centímetros de ti, a 10 años luz del mañana, _

_tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir…_

_Promesas sobre la arena que el mar borrará al venir."_

**0sOs0sOs0sOs0sOs0sOs0sOs0sOs0sOs0sOs0**

Un rayo de luz solar le taladraba los ojos y le obligaba a abrirlos. Giró sobre sí mismo cambiando de costado y alargó el brazo que debería haber caído por la fuerza de la gravedad por el borde de su cama de 90 centímetros. Sin embargo, ese momento nunca llegó, pues su brazo quedó alargado por encima de una cama que calculaba que sería de unos 140. Remus reaccionó y abrió los ojos de golpe. Realmente estaba en una cama mucho más grande que la suya. Se incorporó un poco y observó la habitación. Le sonaba vagamente, pero no lograba ubicarla. Detectó su ropa tirada al fondo de la habitación, y ahí se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada puesto. Junto a su ropa había unos vaqueros raídos y una camiseta juvenil. Entonces recordó. Y sonrió.

Cinco minutos más tarde estaba vestido con la ropa del dia anterior, y al abrir la puerta le llegó un olor inconfundible a café quemado. Bajó las escaleras y la vio.

Lloraba. Lloraba como nunca la había visto. Según reaccionó, se acercó a ella por detrás sin que la viera y la abrazó.

- Vamos, tranquila- decía Remus-, solo es café, podemos hacer otro…

- No, ¿qué dices? ¡No! ¡No es el estúpido café! ¡No es la estúpida cafetera! ¡No es…!

- Oye, Tonks- cortó Remus-, ¿por qué no te relajas y me cuentas lo que es y no lo que no es?

- … nada…

Remus suspiró. La agarró suavemente de la mano y la arrastró hacia unas sillas, en las que se sentaron cara a cara, aunque Tonks escapaba de la mirada del chico.

- ¿Para qué has bajado?- preguntó Tonks con un tono dolido en la voz.

- Para verte, y ver si podía hacer algo por ayudarte en la cocina- añadió con una tímida sonrisa.

Tonks levantó su mirada, llena de lagrimas, hacia Remus, al que le vaciló la sonrisa.

- Nunca es así… Después de cada beso huías con cualquiera excusa, nunca te preocupabas por mí, o si estaba bien, solo te ibas… ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?

- Verás…- comenzó Remus tomando aire- Está situación es muy distinta, empezando porque ayer fue mucho mas que un beso. Mira, Nymphadora, yo nunca quise hacerte daño, creo que te lo he dicho medio millón de veces, y no iba a irme después de la maravillosa noche de ayer…

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡No te pienses lo que no es! Yo nunca tuve la intención de acostarme con alguien si no siento algo por esa persona, y ayer, en el bar, me di cuenta de que es inútil que intente no pensar en ti, porque eres lo único que tengo en la cabeza, cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo… Y por eso he bajado aquí esta mañana. ¿Te parece una buena explicación?

Tonks se levantó con la mirada fija en los ojos de Remus y se dio la vuelta. Caminó hacia la ventana y permaneció allí inmóvil, solo contemplando el paisaje.

- ¿Quieres…?- preguntó Remus en un susurro- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Tonks no emitió ningún sonido, por lo que Remus optó por levantarse con pesadumbre e irse.

"_Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos,_

_Y en loque dura un beso mi tiempo se ha invertido._

_Ya ves si soy idiota,_

_Que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar."_

- No.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Remus asomando la cabeza por la puerta, pues ya estaba fuera.

- No… no quiero que te vayas…

Remus volvió a entrar en la cocina, pero se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin decir nada.

- No sé… no sé que decir…A ver, ¡entiéndelo! Ayer tenía que hacer virguerías para pudieras ver lo mucho que me importas, y hoy de repente me sueltas de golpe tus sentimientos… Es… increíble.

Lupin seguía sin decir nada, pero decidió cambiar su lugar de estacionamiento seguro para colocarse en la peligrosa situación de la cercanía de Tonks. Sin saber como, sus brazos la rodearon en un cálido abrazo al que Tonks respondió pasándole los brazos por el cuello y la nuca, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de ayudarte con el café por las mañanas?

Una risita nasal salió del lloroso rostro de Tonks, que separó un poquito la cabeza.

- Nunca te he negado esa labor, aunque tú creas que sí.

Ambos sonrieron y pegaron sus frentes mirándose a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes?- comentó Remus- Esta distancia física entre los dos creo que siempre será mi punto débil.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Porque es como una distancia límite. Diez centímetros. Suficientemente lejos como para mirarte con todo detalle, y suficientemente cerca para robarte los besos que quiera. Te aconsejo que lo utilices para torturarme. Conseguirás lo que quieras.

Tonks rió y lo abrazó aún más

- No sabes lo que has hecho...

"_No hace falta que te jure, querido compañero,_

_Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero._

_Así que no hagas trampas,_

_Que sabes ya de sobra cual es mi debilidad."_

Tonks se inclinó un poco y acercó sus labios a los de Remus, tanto que casi se rozaban.

- ¿Qué te parece esta distancia?- preguntó en un susurro.

- No lo sé, tengo la vista nublada. No soy persona ahora mismo. O me besas ya o al vejete le va a dar un ataque cardíaco.

Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un suave y profundo beso, mezclado con caricias y susurros.

- ¿Qué haces con esto puesto?- preguntó Tonks sonriendo.

- Bueno, es mi ropa…

- Pero es la de ayer, ¿cómo vas a llevar eso? Anda, anda… sácatela ya.

- Si, mujer, ¿y que me pongo? La bata de…- pero se percató de la mirada de Tonks- Oh, entiendo…

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco y riéndose besó Remus mientras que con las manos le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. Estaba acariciando la cálida piel del hombre sin sacar la camisa cuando oyeron una voz femenina que irrumpía en la cocina, con media docena de "Ohhh…".

Molly Weasley permanecía en la puerta con una sonrisa, junto con las caras sonrientes y sorprendidas de los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione.

- Perdón, pensamos que estabas sola y te veníamos a hacer compañía… pero está claro que no te hace falta.

Remus apoyó su cabeza en la de Tonks mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el grupo, con una mezcla de alegría y vergüenza.

- Sí- dijo Hermione-, casi mejor nos vamos.

Molly y los chicos se fueron, pero Hermione y Ginny se quedaron unos segundos más contemplando el torso de Lupin. Éstas se miraron y sonrieron, hablando entre ellas pero suficientemente alto para que los oyeran.

- Ah, no está bueno ni nada, ¿eh?- comentó Ginny, mientras Tonks abría los ojos con sorpresa, y Remus giró la cabeza velozmente hacia ellas.

- Ya te digo… Cambiaba ahora mismo sin pensarlo mis manos por las de Tonks…

- ¡Y tanto!- contestó riéndose, y añadió- ¡Vale! ¡Ya nos vamos! Anda, Hermione, recoge tus babas y vámonos.

Las chicas se fueron riéndose y los dejaron solos de nuevo.

- ¿A qué vino eso?- preguntó Remus perplejo.

- Verás…- contestó Tonks sonriendo- Digamos que estos veranos en la Madriguera las chicas y yo hicimos ciertos comentarios acerca de tus… proporciones físicas.

- ¿En serio?

- Ajá… es que… ¡por el amor de Dios, mírate! Eres TAN sexy…

Remus la besó. Y otra vez. Y otra, y otra… Esa fue la primera de tantas mañanas en la cocina de Nymphadora Tonks… y casi de Remus Lupin, aunque solo sea por su presencia en ésta.

"_A 10 centímetros de ti, a 10 años luz del mañana,_

_¿qué importan las ciencias exactas si tú y yo somos así?_

_A 10 centímetros de ti, a 10 años luz del mañana, _

_tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas por cumplir…_

_Promesas sobre mareas, tu nombre y el mío en la arena._

_Promesas bajo condena que el mar borrará al venir."_

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mi primer Remus&Tonks, así que no se muy bien como analizarlo objetivamente. Aun así, subjetivamente (y tengo en cuenta el tiempo que me ha llevado escribir esto sin descarriar como suelo hacer), creo que me ha quedado bastante decente. **

**Otra cosa que creo que sería bueno comentar es que el final del fic no se corresponde con el final de la canción, ya que el fic acaba dejando una relación seria y comprometida, mientras que el de la canción creo que acaba con una relación poco definida. No se si me explico, pero bueno, tampoco tiene mucha importancia, xDD**

**Espero reviews!! (¿Y quien no?) Gracias por gastar tiempo en mis desvaríos!! Jejeje!! Adiosito!!!**


End file.
